Your my who
by maverick9871
Summary: Naruto suffers a major attack after making gennin and see what he discovers when his entire world is rocked. Can he handle the truth and Why does Anko want to kill the 3rd hokage. Pairing undecided. Graphic violence and lemons and language
1. Truth revealed

I dont own Naruto

Notice

Pairing for this story undecided ANYONE EXCEPT KURENAI AND KYUUBI.

Also include pairing for ANKO and Hinata if either of them are not with Naruto.

No more then 3 girls in harem. _**NO SAKURA.**_

Team 7 had just passed the gennin test and Kakashi looked at his three new students. A brooding avenger on the right, A pink hair fangirl on the left, and a blone hair boy tied to the log in the middle.

Kakashi said "Remember, those who follow the rules are trash, but those who abandon thier teammates are worse then trash. Congrats on passing and meet here tomorrow at 8 for our first mission. Dismissed." and he left in a swirl of leave.

Sasuke got up and started walking away and Sakura said "Sasukekun, do you want..."

She was interupted as she followed him with "No."

Naruto saw them walking away and said "Hey, cut me loose."

Sasuke and Sakura turned to look at him and Sasuke just started walking away and Sakura said "Why dont you just roll over and die Naruto, Nobody wants you here." and she turned to follow Sasuke.

Naruto lowered his head and stood there.

About 3 hours later 3 chunnins that had come to pay thier respect to the fallen hero memorial saw him tied there and one in black said "Well, well, well. Look what we have here. If it isnt the demon child all tied up and gift wrapped for us."

One in green said "what do you say we finish what the Yondaime started 13 years ago."

The third one said "Yeah." as he pulled out a kunia as did the other two and they started to attack Naruto who was helpless to do anything to defend himself but cry in pain.

The next morning at dawn a certian snake jounin came by the memorial to pay her respect to a friend who died on a mission 1 year ago today. As she arrived she smelt blood and burnt flesh.

She lost her breakfast at the site that greeted her. A person was tied to a stump with ninja wire and burns over 3/4 of his body. He had cuts everywhere and you could see tree branched broken on the ground that had been used on him. Anko who had seen many things in her life had never seen anything like this. She was certian whoever it was was dead until she heard a cough and saw his body jerk a little.

She quickly cut him free and took him to the hospital as fast as she could. When she got there none of the medical staff after they saw the boys face, even though it was also burn they could still tell who he was, would do anything for him. She grabbed a silver haired gennin who had glasses and said "You are to take him and start treating him while I get the hokage and if he is in any worse of shape when I return or dead, I will kill you." and she summoned a snake to keep an eye on him.

The gennin nodded and grabbed Naruto and took him to a room to start treating him. Anko after a doctor called him Demon knew who he was then.

Anko leaf shushined to the hokage office just as the hokage was walking in the door, not even giving him time to react she grabbed him and leaf shushin back to the hospital.

When they appeared he looked at Anko and said "What is the..."

He was cut off when he saw the blood on her close and she said "Naruto is hurt bad. Follow me." and started leaving toward the summon snake.

The site that greeted the hokage was one that would be in his mind the rest of his days as he walked into the room. He asked "Where are the rest of the doctors."

Anko said "None would help and I forced this kid to when he walked out of a room not giving him a chance to say no."

The third left the room pissed and a few moments later ten doctors came in and he stood watch over them.

The silver haired gennin slowly started to leave the room and Anko who was watching the doctors almost missed something as the silver haired boy sent a small chakra burst at her summon and had it bow to him. She was about to say something when a chakra burst from Naruto was felt and his body started to heal fast and his appearance changed. A doctor said "The seal is breaking lets kill him." and pulled a scapel up and was about to kill Naruto when the silver haired gennin grabed the doctor and broke his neck.

Earlier in Narutos mind.

Naruto who thought he was dead from everything that he had felt was now standing in front of a huge gate and Naruto said "I guess I really did go to hell."

Laughter was heard and a beautiful woman about 5'10 with red eyes and black hair and a fox designed dress appeared and said "**Hardly kit. We are in you mind Naruto. I am Ariel Kazama but you will know my title as the Kyuubi no Kitsune**."

Naruto fell on his but and started to scoot away and Kyuubi said "**Relax child, I think its time you learned the truth Naruto and the lies you have been told until know**."

Naruto blinked and said "What do you mean and what truth. Why should I even believe anything you say."

Kyuubi looked straight at him and said "**Because I am your mother**."

Naruto head hit the ground after she said that and after getting stood back up said "I dont care if its a lie or not, I have got to hear the story behind this one."

Kyuubi seemed to chuckle at that and said "**Would you mind trying to imagine a soft chair for me and one for you on that side since we are in you mind and this will take a while**."

Naruto thought for a moment and not seeing anything wrong tried and much to his suprise it worked. He walked over and sat down and Kyuubi did likewise and they looked at each other.

She sighed and said "**You look alot like your father, I still wish we did not have to do this to you but thier was no other way. Very well it started about 400 hundred years ago. As you may or may not know the Uchiha family was once a part of the Hyuuga family. A man by the name Hyuuga**** Madara came to me and asked me to help free him from his families curseseal. He explained how the Hyuugas were broke into two parts and how one is servant to the other. I agreed to free him but he asked if I could do anything about his bloodline so they would not hunt him down and kill him so I changed it and he recieved the first Sharingan and also the first Uchiha. I thought after that he would be happy because he left and I thought I would never see him agian."**

Naruto looked at her and said** "What does this have to do with anything."**

She said** "Simple son if you will let me tell the rest of my story. I did not know it at the time but he only found me because he was sent. After he left he went back to a being that the demons call Omega that had sent him to me. He is a ten headed dragon. The dragon after seeing he had got the bloodline changed and the seal removed went and gave Madara a form of immortality under servitude to Omega. Madara was evil at heart and power hungry. He started his clan that your teammate is a member of. You with me so far."**

Naruto nodded and she said** "Ok, after I found out about this a gathered the other tailed demons and we fought Omega but he was to strong so we had no choice but to seal him in a statue. We thought with Omega gone Madara would die so we went back to living out our life as we wanted. Sadly, we were mistaken and he still lived as a servent to Omega and still had access to his power. Now that you know about all that I will tell you where you come in and how I am your mother.**

**To put it simple even though, yes I am a demon, we still have emotions and stuff. We can change into our full demon forms that was what I looked like when I attacked the village, a human as you see me now or a combo of both. Over our lifetime we eventually find a mate. I was only 500 years old when I met Madara so I was still young and foolish. I decided that I was tired of being lonely so I started hanging with humans because I never found a demon who did not want to suck up to me for my power. I eventually met your father Arashi Kazama or as you know him the Yondaime Hokage**."

Naruto who was not really interested in what she said then blinked as she told him he was the Yondaime son. He would ask the Hokage about that when he could. She continued "**Anyways, Arashi and I met when he was about 15 and he was with his sensie at the time Jaraiya, the damn pervert. War was starting agian about the time and Arashi and I fell in love and eventually had a child, a daughter. He had started making enemies so he had me and her come to his home village to live. After the war was over he returned and we actually got married but since he was scared of his enemies we never told anyone who did not know. Your sister was 6 at the time and already in the ninja accademy under the name we used when we came here. It was decided until it was safe she would keep it and till this day she still has it**."

Naruto was even more shocked, he had a sister, who. His thoughts were interupted when she said "**Sadly all thing had to come to an end. When I discovered I was pregnant with you I became friends with the Uchiha clan though nobody besides your father, the hokage and a few others knew I was a demon. I was 2 months pregnant with you when I ran into him, Uchiha Madara. I discovered what he was planning and when it became clear he was going to free his master I told your father. I met with the other demons that helped seal him and we all knew because of how evil Omega was we had to find a way to stop him from being released. None of us could fight Madara who had escaped after I ran into him on our own, but as a group we could. You father who accompanied me to the meetings and after hearing what would happen if he was released realised that he would be able to pick us off one at a time and did not want to see all his friends and family die came up with a plan that we did and you wont like it but it had to be done. **

**Your father decided that we had to hide our powers and self from him forever. The only way was to make us dissapear. However that is easier said then done. Madara did not know about you or your sister and so your father wanted to make sure you were both safe also. The other demons wanted thier friends and family to also be safe and so our plan was to seal ourselfs in one of our decendant since only someone of our blood can hold our power**."

Naruto had his head down and his hair covering it and said "So let me get this straight, your saying that my father, the yondiame hokage came up with the idea to hide you and the other demons in thier families away from the Madara guy and because of that I have had to live my life as hell." not looking up.

She said "**Yes son. You were suppose to be seen as a hero but it did not happen**."

Naruto who had a few tears running down his face said "So why did you attack the village."

She sighed and said "**We needed to make it seem as if I came looking to destroy the Uchiha clan to get Madara attention away from you and your sister so I went into my full demon form and Arashi did the sealing at the cost of his life while I was weakend from giving birth to you the day before. Your birthday is October 9, not 10**."

Naruto said "Is thier anyone I can ask to see if I believe you."

She said "**Yes, the third, Jaraiya, Tsunade, Orochimaru, and your sister Kurenai knows some of this but not all of it.**."

Naruto blinked and looked at Kyuubi in a new light and said "You mean Kiba, Hinata, and Shinos sensie is my sister."

She smiled and said "**Yes, she 18 now but I want you to know that she does not know about you being her brother because we had to wait since she would not have been able to take care of you and it was to be a secret until I felt you were ready to know the truth. I never expected to have to do it like this, stupid humans**."

Naruto blinked and said "But arent dad, sis and me human."

She said "**Actually, thats the funny thing. Your dad was human until he became my mate at which time he became a demon also. See, demons mate 2 ways. Just for sex or for life. Sex for dealing with hormones and loneliness or lifetime. I chose your dad for life. When you or your sister find a mate and choose them for life, just bite them on the neck and channel chakra into the bite to make them demon. Since you and her are already demons its ok**. **Also since your dad talk to her about what to do**."

Naruto said "My head hurts and I feel wierd."

She said "**Someone finally found you and is taking you to the hospital. Damn, she pissed. Sadly even the hospital wont be able to fix everything those bastards did to you**."

Naruto said "So I am going to die."

She said "**No, you either have two choices. Stay in the hospital for the rest of your life or absorb a shitload of my power and have you body change a little**."

Naruto thought for a moment and said "How do I do the second one, mom."

She smiled for the first time a true smile in a long time and said "**The paper seal on the cage, rip the bottom corner off and I can fix your body and also make it better in the process. It will be like you hit puberty on speed and caffine**."

Naruto smiled at that and walked over to the seal and before he pulled it she asked "**How did you know I was telling the truth**."

Naruto said "Your eyes, I have seen enough emotions in peoples eyes I can read them very well. You also have sis eyes. Will I be able to talk to you agian."

She said "**Yes, this will give us the chance. When you wake up ask the hokage to bring the woman who saved you and your sister to the tower**."

Naruto nodded and ripped the bottom corner of the seal before passing out.

When the red chakra around Naruto settle down everyone was shocked to see all his wounds were healed and his body had changed greatly, instead of being the short little blond boy he was now 6 foot tall and very lean. All his baby fat was gone and when he groaned and sat up you could see his eyes were slitted with a little red in it.

Naruto slowly open his eyes and saw the Hokage and said "We need to talk and also the one who saved me needs to stay."

The third nodded and said "Anko, Kabuto, both of you stay, everyone else leave."

Naruto blinked and saw a silver haired guy standing over a body of some doctor and said "Who is he. I was told the person who saved me was a woman."

The third said "If what I believe has happened I will need him also so speak freely."

Naruto said "Just bring me, sis and the one who save me to your office."

The third sighed and said "Kabuto, tell your master that he know and continue as planned and tell him I want Anko seal removed."

Anko blinked and Kabuto bowed and said "I will inform master Orochimaru." and walked out the door and Anko said "what the hell is going on."

The third said "Go find Kurenai and only Kurenai and bring her to my office and dont tell anyone about this or why. I will explain everything then." As he grabbed Naruto and they both dissapeared in a swirl of leaves to his office.

Anko had a mixture of emotions, hurt, betrayel anger, rage, and a few other as she left to find Kurenai.

When Naruto and the Hokage appeared Naruto said "So its true then."

The third nodded and said "Follow me, I got some of you dads cloths in a scroll in the scroll room. You dont want to meet your sister naked, do you."

Naruto who was still shocked finally realised he was naked and followed the Hokage who unsealed some cloths from a scroll and He began changing.

He had just finished changing when he heard a woman scream "Now tell me what the hell is going on and what this has to do with that bastard Orochimaru."

Naruto slowly started to walk out the room and was scared of what was fixing to happen. As the door open he saw everyones attention was turn toward him and Kurenai gasped and said "Dad."

Naruto said "Hello sister."

Kurenai blinked and Anko blinked as well and the third said "Now I will explain everything so please everyone sit down and yes Kurenai, he is your brother."

Naruto walked over and sat down and Kurenai took a seat beside him but was looking at him with several emotions playing across her face. Anko leaned agianst the window and looked on with discust.

The third sighed and said "What I am about to tell you is SS village secret and only 4 people know. Anko, you know how you cant remember what happen very well when you left with Orochimaru."

Anko nodded slowly and the third said "The reason that you cant is because those memories were erased."

Anko narrowed her eyes and said "What do you mean erased."

The third said "What you dont remember and I have proof is you agreed to an SS on going mission to help to stop and kill one man who if not stopped will destroy the world. Not just our village but everything."

Anko said "How could one man do that."

Naruto said "Because he is wanting to releast a ten tailed dragon named Omega. The man is his personal servant and his name is Uchiha.."

Kurenai interupted him and said "Madara. How do you know that and what is your name. Mom and dad only talked about a dragon and him when I was a little girl and they acted scared."

Anko impationtly said "Kurenai, its the kyuubi brat Naruto. His looks changed, now tell me what this has to do with Orochimaru."

Kurenai looked at Anko when she said that and the third said "Orochimaru and your missions were two part. One he had to make it appear as if he turned traitor to the village so he could join Madara to free the demon because we had already discovered what his plan was and that was to use missing nin who are greedy for power. You were going in as his backup but after he found out that only he could join we could not take the chance of him getting into your memories and learning the truth before we got a chance to kill him so we had a Yamanko erase you memories but he also had his memories erased of erasing yours. The curse seal that you have was also a back up plan for if Orochimaru failed to assassinate him which unfortianatly he did."

Anko said "What do you mean a back up plan and what proof do you have."

The third reached into a drawer and puled out a locket that made Anko gasp and he said "Inside is a note you wrote yourself before your memories were erased."

Anko took the locket because it was her mothers and she could not remember what happen to it and she quickly read the note and said "So what is going to happen now."

The third sighed and said "Unfortinatley, my death."

This got everyones attention and all three said "What."

The third said "Orochimaru after the failed attempt had gotten enough info on his backup plan after all 9 of the tailed demons dissapeared he was going to use his family as his own personal army to search and capture them. We were able to stop it by having the Uchiha massacre. Because of Sasuke becoming almost insane we are going to have to have Orochimaru take over his body so his bloodline does not end but also we need to do some assassinations as well as take out some of our enemies."

Kurenai who was still looking at Naruto said "What do you mean."

The third said "Uchiha Mandara is able to control all of the Uchihas with the exception of one. Itachi who found a way to be free because he unlocked the final level of his bloodline. Because of how he had to do it he was not willing to tell anyone but his brother how to unlock it however when his brother saw Itachi kill the rest of his clan to stop them he became dillusional and only wants revenge. Itachi has now joined Mandara as a spy for us so we can get ready. Durring the Chunnin exams we will be attacked and have certian people killed. If not they will destroy the leaf. Orochimaru will mark Sasuke with an advance curseseal so he can control him enough to take over his body with a forbidden jutsu but we have to make it were nobody will suspect anything beside those who half to know. Tsunade will be the next Hokage."

Naruto thought "_Mom, since you gave them thier bloodline, any way you can help me get a bloodline to help stop them_."

Ariel inside her cage said "**I already have, I was going to suprise you for not giving you a birthday present after the meeting now listen**."

Naruto looked at the third and said "Can I switch teams old man."

Everyone in the room looked at him like he was crazy as here they are talking totally out of this world politics and he wants to change teams.

Ariel said "**What the hell are you thinking son."**

The third said "Why would you want to do that. You just passed yesterday."

Naruto said "Because right now I really would like to kill all 3 of them."

Kurenai asked "why."

Naruto said "Anko, you remember how you found me."

Kurenai looked at Anko who looked sick and said "Tell me what happened to my brother."

The third paled and Naruto said "After my team left me tied to the logs at the memorial stone for several hours 3 chunnins came by and decided I need to pay for all the deaths and..and..." he starts to cry remembering what they did to him.

Kurenai gets up and walks over and pulls him into a hug and said "Its ok brother, I will protect you." as he cried into her shoulders. After a few minutes she pulled away and she saw he was asleep and she turned and said "Now tell me what happened."

Anko said "I found him tied to the logs like he said with ninja wire and he had burns and cuts over his entire body. I also saw that several tree limbs were on the ground and were broken. Looked like they used them on him. I honestly thought he was dead until I heard a weak cough. Honestly, I still dont know how he is alive."

Kurenai said "Probably the fox but I dont understand why it would help him if he was that bad."

The third smiled and said "Simple, what would any mother do for her son, you dont know it but you and naruto are both the children of Arashi Kazama the Yondaime and Ariel Kazama or as her title state, the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Kurenai was shocked and Anko said "But how is that possible."

A female voice from behind them said "**Its possible because we had to find a way to stop Manda from releasing Omega so Arashi came up with the idea to have all of the tailed demons go into hiding and we each were sealed into a blood relation to hide. Hello Kurenai my daughter**." and the body of Naruto was covered in a red chakra and he had a henge on to look like Kyuubi in her human form.

Kurenai pulled her into a hug after not seeing her for 13 years and Anko was confused. Kurenai said "But mom, how."

Ariel smiled and said "**You brother removed part of the seal so I could recover his body. Those bastard did a number on him. Until then I was unable to actually contact him. You father was too damn good of a seal expert and made it to strong**."

Suddenly 3 kagebunshin appeared and henged and she said "**This is what the 3 guys looked like that did that to him. Please get them for me or I will. He is not only passed out here but inside his mind also. Im going to try and block those memories if I can but I dont know if I will be able to. Im sorry for what we had to do my little hime. We never wanted this to happen but you know now that sometimes we have to think of the village first. Please look after your brother. Even though me and him can talk now he still needs someone physical to have contact with. That hug you gave him is probably the 2 hug hes had his entire life. I must return to the seal now or it will damage his body. I love you daughter and Im proud of you and so would your father. Ask your brother about your mating habbits**." and Naruto sat back down and the henge and red chakra left and a still sleeping Naruto was in the chair.

The third sighed and Kurenai asked "What will happen to him now."

The third said "Thats up to you, either he can stay were he is, I can make you his legal gaurdian, you can tell everyone your his sister, though I would advice agianst it for now. I dont know how you feel about it but once word gets out you both Kazamas some council member may try and force one or both of you into the clan restoration laws like they want Sasuke. Its going to be next to impossible not to tell hes a Kazama now since he is almost a spitting image of his dad, as for his team, I wish I could change it but the council already made it clear that Kakashi has to teach Sasuke because of the Sharingan and because of that both of the others are just dead weight to get him in the chunnin exams."

Anko who was reading her letter asked "So, what will happen with me now."

The third said "You act like nothing happen and be yourself. When Orochimaru removes your seal just say that Jaraiya did it. Also dont make any move to contact or single out Kabuto, hes a spy for me and Orochimaru to help determine who we need to get rid of.

Kurenai sighed and said "I wish we had a bigger place Anko."

The third smiled and said "Well you could claim your family estate if you were to be his gaurdian or reveal yourself."

Kurenai said "Well right now me and Anko have a 2 bedroom apartment and sometimes hinata stay over when Hiashi kicks her out but if we got the estate then we would have plenty of room for even Hinata to have a room and Naruto."

Anko looked at her and said "So what do you want to do."

Kurenai blinked and looked at Naruto and said "Well..."


	2. Hi sis

The third interupted her and said "Before you decided I think that you should hold off on telling everyone hes your brother for now but tell that your his gaurdian after his attack yesterday. That way people wont start treating you differently. You can say that its a mission from me and..."

A kunia hit the desk in front of him and Kurenai said "These villagers think my mother could be a demon. They hurt my little brother agian and I wont care what happens to me."

Another kunia landed besided the one Kurenai threw and Anko said "I may be still pissed about what this village did to me but I agreed to it for a mission. He never had a choice so I will help my friend kill anyone who comes near him agian."

The third smiled and said "So the Kazama clan will be making a return then with two memebers."

Kurenia said "No. I know my father talked to me when I was a little girl and our clan has the right to choose who we want to marry. Even the council cant force us and as for the clan resurection law, they cant touch me. It only applies to male heirs and since he has the right to choose who he marries. He can decide if he wants one or many. I have a photographic memory and I remember every lesson my parents gave me."

The third was stunned and Anko said "So where is this estate at. Gaki needs a good nights rest."

Kurenai for the first time since she was rudely woken up looked at the time and said "Shit. I am suppose to meet my team in an hour and I need to get Naruto moved."

The third said "Kurenai, you know where your dads house was right."

Kurenai blinked and said "Yeah, in the forest behind the Hokage mountian. Why. It was destroyed durring moms attack."

The third smiled a knowing smile and said "Its still there. Your mom cast a genjutsu on it and all you have to do is walk to the gates that are there and channel chakra into it and you can dispell the genjutsu. She never told me how to do it but said only someone of her family could dispell it. You also inhearant your families wealth Kurenai so you are actually pretty wealthy now."

Kurenai nodded and said "I wish to request a couple of missions sir. I request for a team to move Naruto stuff and I also request a team to move my stuff..."

She was interupted when Anko said "And mine." smiling at Kurenai who was standing protectively over Naruto.

Kurenai nodded and said "And Ankos stuff to our estate. Anko, can you watch the team and make sure no one goes through my drawers."

Anko said "Afraid someone will raid you panty drawers huh."

The third giggled a perverted giggle and another kunia from Kurenai stopped him.

The third cleared his throught and said "Very well. Remember not to mention anything about Orochimaru or Uchiha Madara or the attack coming. No one besides those who apsolutely have to know know anything about it. It may change if something happens so keep quite. If anyone ask I will say that all information about your relationship to them is clan business and Naruto is Arashi son. Kami, I am dreading that one. I will have Team 10 do Naruto place since Im sure Asuma will make sure none of his stuff is destroyed anymore and he also knows about Narutos hidden stuff. He also knows about him being your brother and has helped look out for him secretely."

This brought a questioning look from both women which he ignored but Kurenai look darkened when she heard he also knew about her brother, he said "I will have Anko meet your team and also team 9 to help. I will talk with Kakashi about what happened."

Both ladies nodded and Kurenai said "Dont tell Kakashi yet, I want to see him personally. As for where the house is when you get to the top of the Hokage mountian theres an old path that goes probably about a quater of a mile down the path and you will see the gates. Im taking Naruto to our new home. Tell Asuma I want to talk to him and Naruto will be claiming his family name. I wont deny Im his sister but its to much of a headache to change names for paperwork." and she put her hand on Naruto and leaf shushin away with him.

The third said "You know what your mission is Anko so go ahead and meet her team."

Anko nodded and also leaf shushin away.

The third sat back and thought "Somebodies head is going to roll"

Just then Asuma walked in with his team and the third said "Asuma, I got a D-rank mission for you but also got a notice on that S-rank mission."

Asuma who was happy with a smile on his face started trying to figure out what S-rank mission. "Sure, what is it."

The third said with a pissed look on his face "There was another attacked again yesterday, Severe this time."

Asuma smile faded knowing exactly who and what he was talking about. He actually liked the kid and all. He even knew about Kurenai being his sister but he was told never to tell since he only found out when he was a child and walked into the room when they were discussing it before the attack. He asked "Is there anything I can do."

The third said "I have taken care of everything. Anyways back to what the mission is about. Kurenai has requested her BROTHER be moved into THIER family estate. You know where it is right. I allowed them to claim thier clan belongings now that they are both ninja. " stressing those two words to say a hidden message

Asuma nodded and said "How did that go. Bad."

His only response was "she wants to talk to you since I told her you knew."

Asuma paled and said "Well you heard him, we need to move someone so come on." and started to leave and Ino said "What was attacked and by who."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow but muttered "troublesome"

Asuma said "A mission I did before I became your sensie. A client dismissed us because he wanted us to find who was attacking his place in 1 hour. Its impossible unless the person doing its an idiot." as they walked out the office.

Team 8 was sitting on a tree trunk when Anko appeared and said "Ok team 8, I am Anko, Kurenai is already busy with a part of this mission so she asked me to come and get you. Today is a simple joint mission. We are moving two people."

Kiba groaned and said "I bet it is some lazy fat ass whose cant move himself."

A kunia just below hit crotch shut him up and Anko said "Its mine and Kurenia stuff you moving to our new home."

Kiba gave a perverted giggle and said "Oh, so Kurenai and you are..."

Another kunia shut him up and she said "Friends you pervert."

Kiba just nodded and Anko said "Come on. We ne..."

She stopped talking and put her hands on her head as they continued walking when the shouts of "Flames of youth" hit her hearing.

When Team 10 made it to Narutos appartment a woman who was in the hall said "So the Hokage finally going to get rid of that..." she was stopped by a blast of KI from Asuma who said "Dont jump to conclussion lady." and he cut his hand and wiped the blood on a seal on the door which raised the eyebrows of his team.

When they got inside Asuma smiled as the room was cleaner then the last time he was here when his dad put the seal on the door to keep the villagers out after an attack.

He said "Ok Ino, I want you to start working on everything in the bathroom, Choji the kitchen, Shikakaru, the front room and I will take his bedroom. The furniture all have seals on the bottom to reseal them for easy moving. Just channel chakra into them and they will reseal. Pack everything that is not trash."

Ino asked "Whos place is this and why do we need to move it. Also what was with that seal on the door."

Asuma said "The seal was a security seal so nobody but trusted people can get in. We are moving it because we were paid to and as for whose place it is, dont worry, Im sure your going to have to help protect me from his sister when we meet her later. Now get busy." as he walked into the bedroom.

He had just started when Ino screamed and everyone went to the bathroom and Asuma asked "Whats wrong."

Ino pointed to some cloths on the floor and everyone saw a pair of boxers with a frog and a fox on them. Everyone started laughing and Choji said 'Your afraid of a pair of boxers."

Ino said "No, this." as she pulled what was behind the shower curtian. An orange jumpsuit that they all recognised.

Ino said "This is Narutos place...but he doesnt have a sister."

Asuma sighed and said "come out here and sit down. We need to talk." as he walked out to the dinning table and sat down across from his team that joined him around the table.

Asuma said "Im going to tell you something that none of you can repeat. Not even to your parents or best friend. Is that clear." looking at each of them and they shook thier heads.

Asuma said "Naruto is not who you think he is. What I mean to say is his real name is not Uzumaki. Its Kazama." Shikamaru eyes got big as he realised who he was related to. Asuma said "His name was changed the day he was born to protect not only him and also his older sister from his fathers enemies but the entire village."

Ino said "But why would he and his sister need thier names changed and who is thier father."

Shimakaru muttered troublesome and Asuma said "Narutos father was Arashi Kazama, the yondiame Hokage of Konoha. Until this week Naruto never even knew he had a sister and has lived as an orphan. His sister was told that he died durring the Kyuubi attack so she would not look for him because she was to young to look after him. Until they both became ninja they were not allowed to know the truth. His sister has lived under a fake name also for her protection. Thier is more to it but I cant tell you because its a village secret. Now lets get back to work."

Naruto slowly open his eyes and saw a white cealing and groaned and said "I guess it must be a dream. Im in a hospital."

A voice said "No Naruto, this is not a hospital."

Naruto looked up and blinked and said "si... I mean Kurenai sensie, where are we and what am I doing here." catching himself from saying what he dreamed

Kurenai looked down at him and sat down on the foot of his bed and said "What do you remember Naruto about the past day."

Naruto thought and said "I remember...passing Kakashi test and then my team leaving me tied up and then some guys coming and...I dont remember what happen but I dreamed I met ... my mom and she told me some stuff and then I remember meeting you but after I said hi si..sensie and then I woke up here. Everything else is fog up." wishing it was rea;

Kurenai thought "_thanks mom for messing with his memories_." and smiled at him before engulfing him in a hug which he tensed for a moment and said "I am sorry brother. If I had known the truth I would have been there for you, but I will be there for you from now on. I promise to be there for you from now on."

She could hear him finally let go of all the sadness and said while still being held "Sister, whats going to happen now. Do you know about mom and dad. Are you going to leave me."

She could not stand it anymore and let tears fall onto his head and said "We are going to be a family little brother. Yes I know the truth about mom and dad now. And I am never going to leave you agian." and she sniffed and Naruto looked at her and looked at her eyes and for a moment his eyes changed to full red and a comma appeared and started to spin around his slitted pupil causing Kurenai to gasp.

Naruto said "What."

She said "Your eyes they changed and it looks like a cross off of the Sharingan."

Naruto looked confused and heard a voice in his head say "**Son, I want you to tell your sister to cut hers and your left hand and put the cuts together until I tell you otherwise**."

Naruto was confused and said "Mom. What the.."

Kurenai looked at Naruto and then said "Sis, mom wants us to do something. She wants us to cut our left hands and put them together till she says to stop."

Kurenai nodded and cut hers with a kunia and did the same to his. After they put thier hands together she suddenly felt a burning sensation in her hand that soon spread up her arm and neck into her brain and then she felt a burning in her eyes and the comma appeared in her eye and then she also heard he mother say "**I gave you both a helping hand to fight a sharigan user. I call it Kitsingan or as I like to call it fox eye. Its just like the sharingan except better by the fact that it react faster then the Sharingan. Also you cant fall under a genjutsu placed by a sharingan including the ultimate one. This is a gift to you both for the pain our actions caused you my children. Even though I am in you son you both can hear me and I can hear you. All you have to do is think the one you want to talk to and we can hear each others thoughts. Dont worry because unless you think about the person at the time we cant hear your normal thoughts.**"

Kurenai blinked and said "But how."

Ariel said "**Simple daughter. I activated more of your demon blood and with my chakra linking us. Its a secret of kitsunes and vixens which you both are. It allows us to work as a pack which none of our enemies ever learned**."

Naruto said "Mom, have you told her about our lifes yet."

Kurenai looked at her brother confused and Ariel said "**No not yet. We never tell our young about it until they hit puberty. Since I was not there for her I never got a chance to tell her**."

Kurenai said "tell me what."

Ariel said "**Its best if I start with mating. When we mate we either mate two ways. One is just for sex and the other is for life. Sex for dealing with hormones and loneliness or lifetime. I chose your dad for life. When you or your brother find a mate and choose them for life, just bite them on the neck and channel chakra into the bite to make them demon. Now that you know about that you should also know you will live a very long life unless killed."**

naruto asked "How long we looking at mom."

Ariel said "**Well, if my father was any indication then at least 10000 years. I was a young demon, just under 1000 years old. Speaking of, Naruto, you can enter your half demon form for a few minutes, Kurenai wont be able until shes at least 100 years old. The reason Naruto will be able to is because Im in his body. Neither of you will be able to go into a full demon form until you are at least 200 years old though**."

Kureani said "This is going to take getting use to being a demon. I always... we got company coming so lets talk later." as she felt several chakra signatures coming.

Naruto looked around the room for the first time and said "Where exactly are we."

Kurenai smiled and said "Well Naruto, we are in a mansion behind the Hokage mountian and its our new home."

Naruto looked at her and asked "What mansion. The only thing even looks like a mansion was there is a gate down a side road."

Kurenai said "how do you know that."

Ariel said "**When he ran from the villagers he hid on his fathers head**."

Kurenai clenched her fist and said "Well, come on bro, lets meet out guest."

Naruto got up and said "man, how do we explain my growth spurt."

Kurenai smiled and said "Puberty."

Naruto sighed and followed his sister down the stairs and into the living room and a knock was heard on the door and Naruto open it only to see Team 10 looking up at him shocked and Ino said "Hi, Im Ino and you are."

Naruto said "I know who you are Ino, Its me Naruto."

A voice behind them said "Asumakun, can I speak to you privately for a minute."

Asuma started to back away and Shikamaru caught him in his shadow and said "We are not facing a troublesome womans wrath for you."

Kurenai walked to the door and Ino asked "How come if your brother and sister you dont look alike."

Narutos said "I got dads looks and she got moms but how did you find out we were related so fast."

Choji said "Sensie told us when we got your stuff from your apartment."

Naruto said "Crap, I need to..."

Asuma said "I got your secret stash from the sealed wall in your bedroom."

Naruto was shocked and said "How did..."

Asuma said "My dad is the Hokage and he told me how he set that up for you after somebody broke in and stole your stuooowww." as Kurenai grabbed his ear and started to pull him toward the kitchen.

Naruto said "Well, come on in. I would show you around but I just got here a little while ago myself."

Team 10 walked in and was about to close the door when a shout of "How can you say that about the power of youth" was heard and the door was pushed open by a man in green spandex followed by the woman who was at the hospital and his sister team and three people he did not now but one looked like the guy who almost busted the door off the henge and another had the same eyes and Hinata.

They all were looking at Naruto and Anko said "Well gaki, you sure look a hell of alot better then the last time I saw you. So wheres your sister."

Naruto said "She took the thirds son into the kitchen for something."

Kiba said "Who the hell are you man."

Naruto snorted and said "Just cause I had puberty hit me hard since the last time you saw me should not shock you dogboy."

Ino said "I dont know what the hell happen to you but whatever it was made you hot, Naruto."

Everyone on team 8 said "Naruto."

Gai screamed "The flames of youth shine brightly in you Uzumaki."

Kurenai who came back in the room with Asuma who had a black eye said "Its not Uzumaki, Gai. Its Kazama and hes my brother."

Kiba screamed "What. But everyone knows Naruto is an orphan and only child."

Kurenai kicked Asuma in the knee and he said "Village secret. Him and his sister were not allowed to know the other was alive until they both became ninja to hide them from thier fathers enemies and thier clan. Team 10. Our missions done, we have training to do so come on." as he lead his team our of the house.

Gai said "My most youthful students lets go and express our youth." as he speed of with his copy behind him and Naruto said "Is he always like that." and recieved two head shakes as they left his home.

Naruto turned and said "I should probably meet my team today sis."

Kurenai said "I talked to the Hokage and you have the day off. I want you to take your stuff up to your room. The one we were in before and start unpaking. Anko go ahead and pick you a room out."

Naruto looked at Anko and said "What is she doing here sis."

Kurenai said "Ankos going to live here because she has been my room mate since I was 13 and we have looked out for each other. I refuse to move out and leave her alone."

Anko said "Besides Gaki, Im going to help your sister with you."

Naruto said "I dont need any ...fine." and turned around as a memory of him being alone hit his head and he created a few kagebunshins to grab his stuff and went to his room.

Kurenai thought "_brother, are you ok_."

Naruto replied "_Yeah sis, never better, I just need a little time_."

Anko asked "what was that about."

Kurenai was about to say something when Kiba asked "How are you both related, you dont look alike."

Kurenai said "I got moms looks and he has dads. Suprisingly its almost identical each way. Ok team. Go ahead and call it a day and I promise to make it up to you tomorrow since all you had to do was...Kiba, whats that in your pocket that Akamaru is pulling at."

Kiba stuffs whatever it is back in his pocket and said "Nothing senseeeyyyy" as some snakes wrapped around him and Akamaru pull out a pair of black panties with a snake and Anko said "You little pervert, going through my underwear huh"

Shino raised an eyebrow and Kurenai started tapping her foot and said "Kiba, I dont like perverts so you better leave before I get mad."

Hinata was beat red and Kiba ran as the snakes tried to bite him.

Shino bowed and bug shushin away and Anko said "Its only 10:30 and dont you have to talk to a certian pervert."

Kurenai nodded and Hinata said "Sensie."

Kurenai looked at her and she was putting her finger together nervous and Kurenai asked "Yes Hinata, whats...oh, I see. He kicked you out agian didnt he." as she saw the bruise on Hinatas cheek.

Hinata just nodded and Kurenai said "Anko, can you take a look at her. He usually does more then just her face durring thier spars and you are real good at getting rid of bruises."

Anko just nodded and Kurenai said "You can stay here. We have plenty of room since the clan once had almost 200 people in it. Anko can help you find a room also. I will be back shortly, ok."

Hinata just nodded and Anko took her up stairs to find a room and get treated.

Kurenai was about to leave when ariel said "**Kurenai my dear, if your going to get revenge on Kakashi can you do something for me please."**

Kuranai thought "_What mom."_

Ariel said "**When Kakashi left your brother asked his two teammates to untie him and the Uchiha just hmpd but the pink hair girl said "**Why dont you just roll over and die Naruto, Nobody wants you here**" as she walked away after the Uchiha who had already left. If any of them would have untied him he would have been fine and though we would not have each other right now still that was to far. I blocked most of the memories but it will still effect him. Im sorry to put this on you dear."**

Kurenai thought "_Dont be mom. Im just glad I have my family agian and I am going to do anything to protect it."_

Though Kurenai did not know it her mother was smiling at that.

Kurenai arrived at the memorial stone and saw the way the area was and all the blood on the ground made her extremely pissed and she thought of revenge.


	3. Kurenai revenge

Kurenai made her way to the bridge Kakashi said he was using for his team meeting place and was trying to think of a way to get them. She had 45 minutes before Kakashi would arrive. Genjutsu...no to easy. Straight out beating...no still to easy...painfully removing each of thier organs starting with the eyes...no, still to good for them, hmmm...

She stopped and looked around and was looking at the area around her trying to find inspiration...hmmmm, clothing store, weapon shop, pharmacy, grocery store, book store. and a vet. Perfect.

At team 7 bridge 15 minutes later a sudden puff of smoke and Kakashi was standing there and he said "Yo, sorry im late, I got lost on the road of life."

A scream of Liar and Kakashi just shrugged and he said "Ok, today we are going to do some endurance training. I got a scroll here for each of you. I want you to take these scrolls and go to seperate spots and open them and change into the cloths in them and no, you do not have a choice unless you want to quit being ninjas. Go."

Sakura said "Wheres the idiot Naruto."

Kakashi feature looked down and said "I will tell you after you change" in a sad voice as he handed them the scrolls and they went to change.

A few minutes later they both returned wearing the green spandex outfit and Kakashi started doing handsigns and touch both outfits and said "OK, I placed a jutsu on you that will make your training better. Ok I want you both to start running through the village and every 100 yards you must stop and scream "I have the power of youth". This will make your able to last longer in a fight and also help your stamina. You can not say anything besides the saying I told you and you cant stop until I tell you to. If I dont like the results you will do it all over agian. Also take one of these books and read it as you run to help with multitasking. Oh, before I forget, you want to know where Naruto is. Somebody tried to kill him. Now go." in serious voice after he handed them each a copy of Kakashi book.

They both looked at him like he was crazy and shocked before he said "You have till I count to 10 to start or I will send you back to the accademy for insubordination. 1...2...3...4...5 and sasuke took off 6...7...8 sakura took off after him.

Kakashi before they left started doing more handsigns and whispered "Demonic illusion: Force fan riot." and smirked as after the first time they stop and screamed the "I have the power of youth" look on both Sasuke and Sakura face changed to horror. Sasuke saw fangirls 15 feet behind him chasing him. Sakura saw Fangirls chasing Sasuke and he saying he loves only Sakura and running away. Sakura took off after him.

Kakashi disappeared to reveal Kurenai and she said "Faze 1 of 5 complete Faze 2 begin." and she changed into Asuma and checked his watch. "Faze 2 should start now."

As Sasuke and Sakura ran through the village they started to feel itching all over thier bodies and felt like they were on fire. Sasuke tried to stop when suddenly he saw a fangirl make a dive for him so he took off and trying to scratch through the spandex. After seeing it not working he tried to remove the outfit but found the zipper had dissapeared. Just then Naruto appeared and bitchslaped him and his fan girls screamed "yeah naruto. Lets kill Sasuke." and they pulled out kunias and started chasing him.

Sakura saw Ino run up and grab Sasuke and kiss him. She then saw Hinata run up and grab him and kiss him. She then jyuuken him as he cried out for Sakura help. Ino and Hinata picked him up and started carrying him away.

Asuma smiled as he heard "Lee, did you hear that, we must find the two who have the power of youth and train with them" Asuma appeared in front of Gai and Lee and said "Gai, I came with a challenge from Kakashi."

Gai stopped and looked at Asuma and said "What has my eternal rival challanged me to Asuma."

Asuma said "He has turned two of his student into the springtime of youth like Lee here and he wants your student to hit them every time they stop no matter what they say or do since they have a mission to try and stop Lees youthfulness. If Lee is unable to do it till sundown today then he wins and prove his students are more youthful then his."

Gai said "Very well. My student shall succeed and prove his power of youth."

Lee shouted "Yes, Gai sensie." and took off to find them.

Asuma left and returned to the bridge and changed into Naruto creating a Kagebunshin that ran offf and said "Faze 3 complete"

Just then Kakashi arrived and said "Yo...wheres the rest of you team Naruto."

Naruto screamed "Your late. I dont know kakashi sensie."

Just then an ugly fat brunete woman appeared and said "There you are Kakashikun. I have been looking for you for the last 2 weeks every since the party."

Kakashi looked at the woman and said "Do I know you and what party."

The woman said "Kakashikun, Im hurt. I came back 2 weeks ago and you invited me to the jounin party before you took your teams. Remember me know. I was only your teammate under Arashi sensie."

Kakashi paled and said "Rin, is that you."

Rin said "Yes Kakashikun. I know you drunk heavy that night but I was sure you remembered especially afterwards."

Kakashi said "Afterwards confused." scratching the back of his head

Kakashi was so caught of gaurd by his old teammate appearance that he failed to notice the smirk on Naruto face. Naruto thought "_serves you right for my brother. It also helps you and Gai had a drinking contest and you told me and Asuma you could not remember anything about that night_."

Kakashi said "Its good to see you agian and I hope we can see each other agian but..."

He was interupted by Rin who grabbed a hold of him and said "Thats what I came to tell you Kakashikun, IM PREGNANT."

Kakashi fainted right there.

Naruto burst into Kurenai who was laughing her ass off and dispelled the henge clone. She then grab Kakashi and leaf shushin away.

Across town Lee arrived and Kurenai had cancelled the Genjutsu that was on Sasuke and Sakura who were panting and Lee attacked them. Both were tired from Running and Lee said "Kakashi already told me and my sensie about this challenge. If you stop running I am to attack you. I shall show you the Power of youth." with fire in his eyes as he charged the two.

They both paled and took of running. Getting hit on several occasions.

Kakashi woke up ten minutes later with a headache and found himself hanging upside down, off of the Yondiames nose with each of his fingers bound so he cant do any handsigns.

He felt someone slap him upside the head and he saw Kurenai sitting just a few feet away in one of the grooves in the mountian and she smiled and said "Hello Asshole."

Kakashi said "Kurenai, whats going on and why am I like this."

Kurenai smiled and said "We needed to have a talk after what happen yesterday and your lucky I dont kill you right now."

Kakashi looked at her and said "What happen yesterday and why are you mad at me."

Kurenai said "Lets start with a little history lesson. Do you know what my real name is Kakashi."

Kakashi said "Yes, Yuhi Kurenai." smiling to himself.

Kurenai said "Nope. Its Kurenai Kazama."

That got Kakashi attention and she said "Yes, thats right, my father was Arashi Kazama. Did you know Im not the only child of Arashi."

Kakashi was looking at her full attention and she said "I have a little brother who is on your team, guess who." She smirked as his eye got big as he realized she was talking about Naruto. He had entertained the idea but dismissed it years ago.

Kurenai said "Our real names were hidden to hide us from our families enemies. Now that you know who I am upset about. I will tell you why."

Kakashi said "Kurenai, I swear, I dont know what your mad about and why are you telling me this now."

Kurenai said "Yesterday after you left my brother tied to a log he asked his teammates to untie him but one of them said she hopes he would just die as the other one just hmped and walked away. A few hours later he was still tied up and 3 chunnins the Hokage is probably executing right now burnt most of his body after they cut him, beat him, stab him, and broke tree limbs off of him. He stood bound all night after they left him for dead until Anko found him when she went to pay her respects to the memorial. Kyuubi saved him but his appearance has changed now and he looks exactly like dad with whiskers. I have already gotten my revenge on his teammates and this is part 4 of my 5 part plan for revenge."

Kakashi looked scared but asked "Whats part 5."

Kurenai smiled and drawed back and kicked him right in the nuts. She then looked at his face and threw a kunia at the rope holding him in the air cutting it and making him fall to the valley below.

He started screaming as he fell and closed his eyes waiting for the impact when he felt his body hit something and pup back upward and he looked up and saw he had a bungee cord on his feet also and he was going back up. Unfortinately on his way back up he smacked the wall which caused him to fall agian and he felt his body being pulled agian and he sighed until he heard it snap and started falling even further and screaming waiting for his death as a clear net catches him and breaks his fall.

He sighs for a moment until he hears an explosion as the net wraps around him and a horse that hears the explosion takes off running pulling the net with Kakashi in it behind him. The horse is running but has a meddle loop with a rope in it arround its neck directing him as he runs scared right into the womens bathhouses which just happen to be full off women from ABNU thanks due to a free trip from Anko.

The screams of Kakashi being beaten are only matched by the screams of power of youth, Sasukekun, and get away from me.

Kurenai smiled and said "Time to go see my little brother." as she headed home.

While this is going on Naruto was currently sitting in his room leaning agianst that wall thinking to himself when he hears crying. He rubs his eyes thinking it was him but is suprised when he sees its not. He decideds to see if its his sister or that Anko woman that was crying.

When he walks out of his room he walks to the room beside him and slowly opens the door and gasps at what he sees. Its Hinata, he can tell because shes the only one he knows who has that hair style and color, who has her back to the door crying in bed but she does not have a shirt on and her knees are agianst her chest being held by her arms but what he gasps about is she has bruises all over her back. He turns and starts to leave but stops and turns around and walks to her. He hears her crying and Naruto picks her shirt walking beside her and hands it over to her startling her and he said "I got my eyes closed, cover your front so I can help doctor your back."

Hinata was so caught off gaurd that she had not heard him come in and then she was startled as she saw a hand holding her shirt out for her. She turns and sees her crush standing there with his eyes closed. She was about to say something when she heard him speak. When he finished she grabed her shirt and covered her front and said trying to stop crying "Na..rut...okun, What a..re. you do..ing he..re."

Naruto said "I heard you crying so I came to see what was wrong and I saw your back. Can I open my eyes now."

Hinata shakes her head yes and realizes how stupid that is and said shakily "Yes."

Naruto open his eyes and said "Do you have anything to doctor you back with."

Hinata looked at him sadly and said stuttery "No, Anko-san said she had to get some and told me to rest till she comes back.

Naruto who had sat beside her and looked at her back thought "_Mom, is there anyway I can heal her wounds_."

Ariel who saw through his eyes the wounds smiled and said "**Yes, you will have to do something she may not like to do it. Tell her you can heal her wounds but you have to touch above her heart**."

Naruto who turned red because he would have to be near her breast asked "_Why would I need to touch above her heart_."

Arial said "**Chakra is made inside the heart. If you channel some of your chakra into her heart I can send control it like I do for you and heal her**."

Naruto sighed and said "Hinata, I can heal your body but you might not like it."

Hinata looked at him holding her shirt still over her front said in a scared voice "Why."

Naruto said "My chakra can heal your body but to do it I would have to put my hand over your heart so it can spread to your body. If you want me to do it I will close my eyes and you can put my hand there."

Hinata who was beet red thought about it and tried to move but winced in pain and said "Alright Narutokun." and she slowly grabbed his hand and tried not to faint. She slowly picked it up and brought it to her heart.

Naruto had his eyes closed agian and felt her soft hands pick his hand up and pull it toward her body. When he felt it come in contact with something as soft as silk he asked "Is it over your heart Hinata."

Hinata whispered "Yes"

Naruto nodded once and thought "_Ok mom, what do I do now."_

Ariel said **"Pump as small of an amount of your charkra as you can and I will do the rest."**

Nartuto thought _"Alright."_ and slowly started pumping his chakra into Hinata.

Hinata was beet red feeling Naruto hand on her body and was about to faint when she suddenlyu felt a wave of energy slowly go over her body and through it like a warm bath. She closed her eyes and enjoyed it and felt all the aches and pain she felt was replace by this energy.

Naruto kept pumping energy until he heard his mom say "**That should be enough son. Stop sending chakra."**

Naruto stopped and removed his hand and said "Hinata, Im done."

Hinata felt the warmth leave and slowly open her eyes and said "Thank you Narutokun."

Naruto smiled and said "Do you feel better now."

Hinata slipped her shirt on and said "Yes. You can open your eyes now."

Naruto open his eyes and said "Do you want to talk about it."

Hinata looked scared as to what to say and she looked into his eyes and said "Um..."


End file.
